


The First "Real" Christmas

by alyssa_ukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa_ukai/pseuds/alyssa_ukai
Summary: After four years of dating, Keishin Ukai has finally caved in to your more Western Christmas style, and agreed to invite the team over for a large Christmas dinner. But what you don't know is he's got a surprise up his sleeve.
Relationships: Keishin Ukai/Female Reader
Kudos: 43





	The First "Real" Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot more sweet, little to no kinks, and I tried to have a very playful tone during the sexy scenes.

“Keishin?”  
“In the back!”  
You weaved through the aisles and found your boyfriend, Keishin Ukai, working on thawing out a ham for tomorrow afternoon's Christmas lunch in the back kitchen of the shop. It was his first year as coach of the Karasuno volleyball team, and he wanted to make a better impression on them than his grandfather, who was pretty strict. The two of you were hosting the team for a late lunch, allowing them to have the morning with their families. The large slab of meat was laying in a pot of water, still in its plastic casing.  
“I told you, you should’ve put that in the fridge yesterday.” You walked up behind him, running your hands up his back and fumbling with the ties on his apron.  
“You tell me a lot of things, and they’re only right half of the time.” He pulled you up next to him, kissing your forehead.  
“Well, when it comes to cooking, you know I’m always right.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He playfully smacked your ass with a free spatula, grinning. You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his waist.  
“I hope everything can still happen tomorrow.” A big storm was on its way, and you were getting pretty nervous about everything. Tomorrow would be your first time meeting the team, since Ukai had kept you a secret. Even though you had been dating for a few years, now, and helping him out in the shop, none of the team members knew about the two of you. Well, except for Daichi. Let’s just say he walked in on something he probably shouldn’t have in the supply closet. No nudity, Keishin was smarter than that. But, there was a bit of groping he probably shouldn’t have seen.  
“It’ll still happen, the storm is gonna be on its way out early tomorrow morning. And if we lose power, we’ve got a generator. It’s all gonna be okay.”  
“Everyone is still coming over, right?”  
“Tsukishima’s on the fence, but other than that, yes.”  
“And you did invite Takeda, Kiyoko, and Yachi, right?”  
“Crap, I forgot about Yachi!”  
You sighed, and took his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call her."  
“You’re the best, baby!” He moved upstairs to your apartment, blowing you a kiss on the way. You rolled our eyes, dialing Yachi.  
“Hello? Coach?”  
“Is this Hitoka Yachi?”  
“You don’t sound like the coach.. Did you steal his phone? Why are you calling me!?”  
“Yachi, calm down, this is Keishin’s girlfriend, Y/N.”  
“Girlfriend? Coach has a girlfriend? How can I believe you?”  
“Would you believe Daichi?”  
The call immediately hung up, and you looked at the phone surprised. She must be calling Daichi. A few minutes later, it began to ring, and you brought it back up to your ear.  
“Okay, I believe you. What’s up?”  
“I’m really sorry about this being so last minute, but Keishin lost your invite to our Christmas party, the dumbass.” You could hear a faint giggle from Yachi. “So, would you mind asking your parents if it’s okay for you to come over to the shop around 1 o’clock tomorrow?”  
“Of course! I’ll be right back.” There was a thud, then silence. You knew Yachi was easily excitable, but didn’t realize she would drop her phone in the process. You stood there, tapping your foot, waiting for Yachi to get back. After a bit, the phone moved, and a breathless Yachi spoke.  
“My mom says it’s okay! She called Hinata’s parents and I’ll be there with him tomorrow!”  
“Perfect! We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye!” Yachi hung up before you got a chance to also say goodbye, and you smiled to yourself. Ukai really got himself deep into this coaching thing. He must be good if all of the kids wanted to come over. Before leaving the kitchen, you pushed the ham further into the giant pot, and piled heavy things on top so the whole chunk would be submerged.  
“Keishin, you really are a work of art..” You thought to yourself as you went upstairs, opening the door to your apartment. The smell of cigarette smoke hit you immediately, and you groaned.  
“Ukai! Go smoke in the bathroom with the fan on.” A quiet ‘fuck’ came from your small kitchen, and footsteps raced to the back of the apartment. You rubbed your temples, stressing out even more. He knew you hated that he smoked, but was nice enough to not stink up your apartment with it. You immediately lit a vanilla scented candle in the kitchen to get rid of the smell, and turned on the rangehood fan. Keishin was trying to quit, but it wouldn’t be something that happened right away. You were pretty proud of him, this was his first one this week. Well, it was only Tuesday, but it was a start.  
You shuffled your way into the living room and moved to curl up on your small couch, pulling a blanket over your body. You and Keishin didn’t have a lot of space in your apartment, but it was enough. A small kitchen with a movable island you bought, a kotatsu a few feet away from the counters, and a small living room with a television, then in the back, a single toilet room, and single bedroom with its own full bathroom. Your apartment was moving towards a more Western style, after Keishin replaced all the tatami with hardwoods, so you had a large bed in your room, instead of the futon the place came with after Grandpa Ukai moved out. Unfortunately for you, and fortunately for Keishin, Grandpa Ukai wouldn’t be coming to tomorrow’s lunch. It was probably also better for the older team members, like Daichi, Suga, and Asahi.  
“Y/N? I’m all done.”  
“On the couch!”  
Keishin came over to the couch, looking down on you and smiling. You raised an eyebrow at him as he attempted to pull the blanket off of you.  
“I brushed my teeth.” He sighed, making you smile and welcome him under the covers. He wrapped you up in his arms, and kissed your cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” You looked over to the window, watching the snow begin to fall, and listening to the wind pick up. You sighed, and leaned further into Keishin’s chest.  
“I can feel you tensing up, sweetheart. What are you stressing out about now?” He knew you too well.  
“Everything I was stressing about before.” He pulled you closer, and turned your chin to face him.  
“And I told you before, everything is gonna be okay. We’ll have an oven downstairs tomorrow, no matter if there’s power or not. And, we have that big table in the downstairs kitchen for everyone that we can bring up here. We’ll just move the kotatsu and the couch into our room. You worry way too much for any of us.”  
“I just want it to be perfect. This is the first time I’m meeting most of your team.”  
“Everything is going to be perfect. Don’t you worry.”  
His words alleviated you a bit, but not enough. You laid in his arms, and his fingers ran circles on your skin underneath the hoodie you were wearing, his usual orange one.  
“Why are you still so tense?” He asked a few minutes later, as the wind howled outside, and the lights above you flickered. You shrugged, leaning your head in his shoulder. “I think you need some stress relief.” His fingers moved underneath the waistband of the leggings you were wearing, playing with the edge of your underwear.  
“What are you doing, Kei?”  
“Shh.. Just let it happen, Y/N.” His lips moved along your neck, a breathy sigh falling from your lips. His fingers went further down, under your underwear, and began playing with your sex.  
“Oh… Keishin..” You moaned quietly as his finger slipped into your wet hole, moving slowly in and out. His own sex grew harder against your back, and you attempted to grind on him. Ukai grabbed your hip, stopping you.  
“No way, sweetheart. I don’t need any of that. I just want you to feel good. It’s getting late, we can save the more special time for tomorrow, after everyone leaves.” He whispered into your ear, nibbling your earlobe. You melted into his embrace, and allowed him to give you all the pleasure in the world. Almost silent moans filled the air around the two of you as you wiggled around, the feeling of Ukai’s fingers inside you becoming too much to handle. His rough palm hit your clit, and when he realized it was the thing that made you moan the loudest, his other hand moved in, playing with it harshly.  
“Fuck.” You squeaked, his fingers moving faster and you getting closer. One last flick of your clit sent you over the edge, your body twitching in Ukai’s arms. You relaxed in his grip, every inch of your body feeling taken care of.  
“Better now, sweetheart?” You slowly nodded, eyelids heavy. He removed his hands from your pants, and wiggled his way off of the couch to pick you up.  
“W-What are you doing?” You muttered, almost falling asleep.  
“Getting you changed then putting you into bed. I’ll take care of all the heavy lifting now so we’ll be all ready for tomorrow.” You smiled, running your thumb on his cheek.  
“You’re the best.” He put you into a new pair of underwear, and some pajamas, then tucked you in, kissing your forehead.  
“I’ll be back in a bit. You go to sleep.”  
“I love you.” You told him, taking his hand and kissing it. He smiled, moving down to connect your lips.  
“I love you too.”

*****

The next morning went by in a breeze. The power didn’t go out, roads were clear by 11, and the food cooking downstairs smelled amazing. You spent the morning decorating the apartment, and setting the table for the giant party about to surround it. Ukai was downstairs, making all of the food with help from Takeda, Kiyoko, and Asahi, who showed up early to help. Once you were done upstairs, you headed down to the kitchen, where Asahi was tending to the potatoes, and Kiyoko was decorating a cake. Takeda and Ukai were nowhere to be seen.  
“Hey Y/N. Everything all set up there?” Asahi asked, putting the whisk down.  
“Pretty much, we just need to move the couch. Where’s Ukai?”  
“In the store with Takeda. He pulled him out there to talk about something earlier.” As Asahi spoke, Daichi came in through the back door.  
“Hi Y/N!” He said, waving. You waved back and motioned that you were going to go look for Ukai.  
“The door to the apartment is unlocked when you’re ready to head up.” You told the trio.  
“Wait, Y/N, where do you want the couch?” Asahi asked, waiting on the staircase with Daichi.  
“Just in the bedroom. Thanks, boys!” As you left through the swinging door, you almost ran right into Takeda, who jumped back, glasses almost falling off his face.  
“Oh, sorry Y/N!” You saw Ukai’s blond head jump up from the corner, over all of the aisles.  
“It’s alright, I was just looking for you two, making sure you’re not up to something.” You giggled, Takeda nervously laughing  
“Just talking about some team stuff, Spring Nationals, you know?” He scooted past you into the back, and your boyfriend revealed himself, dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and a button down. His hair was held back in his same headband, a few strands falling out the front.  
“Gotta fix your hair, Kei.” You smiled at him, pulling the headband off and letting his hair fall. He always looked so beautiful with his hair down. The headband was pushed back onto his head, and he put his hand on yours, smiling down.<  
“Thank you, Y/N. Now, let’s get ready to greet our guests. They’re all coming in through the back, right?”  
“Yep. Daichi’s already here, and I heard Takeda say hi to Ennoshita when I came out to find you."  
“Well, then we better hurry up.”  
The two of you went into the backroom, where Takeda, Kiyoko, Daichi, Asahi, and Ennoshita were all crating food upstairs.  
“Thank you guys.” You said, taking the Christmas cake from Kiyoko, whose hands were pretty full. “I can get this from here. You all get cozy around the table.”  
“I’m so used to all of this going on for New Years, it feels kind of weird to have a grand meal early.” Daichi commented, following you up the stairs.  
“Yeah, this is more what it was like when I was young.” You were raised outside Japan, and moved here around ten years ago. Your style of Christmas was a lot more Western, but as the years progressed, you picked up on some of the more Japanese traditions, mostly thanks to Keishin.  
The rest of the team arrived over time, Tsukishima being the last to show up, right after Narita. The large group gathered upstairs, around the table, and you led the table in grace before digging in. Tanaka and Nishinoya kept the energy up in the room during the meal, and stories were told left and right. Kageyama and Hinata had to be separated about halfway through the meal, and Hinata had moved to your right to stay away from Kageyama, who was growing steadily angrier about how much Hinata elbowed him.  
After the meal, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Yamaguchi helped you do the dishes downstairs, while Ukai, Takeda, Daichi, and Asahi put your living room back together, and the others lounged around, enjoying each other’s company.  
“Thank you all for coming over. It means a lot to me, as your coach.” Ukai delved into a small speech once everyone was cozy upstairs, the two of you standing in the corner of the room. “This is a holiday to spend with the ones you care about, and you all have shown me what it's like to be so in love with volleyball, and showed me just how much I missed it.”  
“And thank you for giving us company that isn’t Old Coach Ukai.” You giggled, the older ones in the room laughing.  
“Hey, Old Coach Ukai is pretty cool!” Hinata piped up.  
“That’s what you think, kid.” Keishin groaned, shaking his head. “You didn’t grow up with him.”  
“Um, Coach? Didn’t you have something else you wanted to say?” Takeda asked, making eye contact with you for a split second.  
“Shit. Right.” The entire room went quiet as Ukai cleared his throat, and looked over at you.  
“I’ve really got you to thank, sweetheart. I probably wouldn’t have done any of this if it weren’t for you. You’re the one who’s really pushed me out of my comfort zone these past four years, and if it weren’t for you, and partially Takeda, I wouldn’t even be their coach. What I’m trying to say is, I love you. A lot. And I’m so thankful for everything you’ve brought into my life.” Ukai took a step back from you, reached into his pocket, and slowly got down onto one knee. Your hands flew to your mouth, and tears quickly began to fall from your eyes.  
“I really should’ve done this yesterday, but Specs over there told me it would be more special to have everyone else here, so everyone knows just how much you mean to me. Y/N, will you marry me?” He opened the small box in his hand, revealing a beautiful, intricate ring, the silver bands twisting around each other, some filled with tiny diamonds, and a round sapphire right in the middle. Your hands shook and you cried uncontrollably, nodding your head.  
“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” You fell to your knees, pulling Ukai into a hug as the room exploded into applause around you. The two of you locked lips, a few disgusted cries from Hinata and Yachi able to be heard over the cheers from your friends. Your hands shook as Ukai slowly slipped the ring onto your left middle finger, fitting perfectly. Your other hand went to your mouth as you cried, staring down at the beautiful piece of jewelry on your finger.  
“Thanks, Takeda, you made him make me cry in front of a bunch of people I’ve just met.” You half laughed, half cried. Takeda smiled, and gave you a thumbs up.  
“Awe, Coach, you’re gonna get married! This is so cute!” Yachi said, bouncing up and down in her spot. The room was full of chatter again, the two girls coming to get a closer look at your ring, and the third years congratulating their coach. Your party went on for about another hour, playing games and chatting, until Yachi fell asleep, and people started heading home. You and Ukai waved everyone goodbye, and the moment the last guest left, you began to drag Ukai to your shared bedroom.  
“What are you doing, sweetheart?”  
“You showed me just how much you love me today. It’s time I show you how much I love you.” You pushed him onto the bed, then took a box out of the closet and went into your bathroom, getting changed into the lingerie you bought yourself; A bright red thong with a matching sheer babydoll, a large bow taking the place of the standard bra cup.  
“What are you doing in there?” Keishin knocked on the door, making you jump.  
“Get back on the bed!” You heard his footsteps move away from the door, then the bed creak. You slowly opened the bathroom door, and poked your head out, seeing your boyfriend- wait, your fiance, sitting on the bed, shirt fully unbuttoned and abs on full display. He had also ditched his jeans, sitting there in a pair of red plaid boxers.  
“You wearing something new, baby?” He asked, craning his neck to see your body. You hid behind the door further, realizing just how risque this was.  
“It’s supposed to be my Christmas present to you, but now with you staring at me..” You shied away from him, moving so only your eyes were visible from behind the door.  
“Hey, I’m marrying you for a reason. I love every single thing about you. Now let me see you, please.” You slowly stepped out, your arms covering your stomach. Keishin’s jaw dropped, and his penis sprang up, straining against his underwear. “God damn… I’m gonna be marrying you.” He muttered to himself, standing up and walking over to you.  
He pulled your arms away, staring at you in awe. His hands cupped your breasts, which were poking out of the top and bottom of the bow.  
“N-Now that I’m here in front of you.. I…” His thumb covered your lips, and he kissed your forehead.  
“I know, baby. You’re pretty shy. But, let me love you. That’s all I need to know you love me. You’re letting me see you like this. And that lets me know you love me.” His lips met yours in a feverish kiss, and he pulled you tightly against his body. His hands ran all over your back under your silky top, until they moved forward and undid the bow, your breasts spilling out.  
“You’re so beautiful. I love you so much, Mrs. Ukai.” He moved down to kiss your chest, suckling on your nipples.  
“I-I’m not Mrs. Ukai..” You moaned, pushing the headband out of his hair, then running your nails along his scalp.  
“Oh, but you will be.” He picked you up, and threw you onto the bed, the babydoll coming entirely off in the process. He then crawled over you, ditching his shirt and allowing you to run your nails down his back lightly. Ukai’s lips met yours yet again, as he slowly pulled your thong down your silky legs. His underwear followed, and the two of you laid on your bed, bodies fully exposed to one another, his on top of yours. His hand carefully ran down the side of your face as you stared into each other’s eyes, basking in the loving moment the two of you were sharing. The hand on your face ran down the side of your body, all the way down to your thigh, which he lifted up to rest on his side, exposing your sex to him.  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Y/N.”  
“I feel the same way, Keishin. I love you.”  
He slowly entered you, his girth stretching you out nicely. The two of you moaned in sync, his hands taking yours and holding them above your head. His thrusts were slow and full of passion, and the words between you two were few. Instead of words, you showed each other your love in tender touches and kisses as he made the sweetest love to you. Sweeter than anything he had ever done in your entire relationship.  
His thrusts began to pick up speed when you squeezed his hand, gorgeous brown eyes staring deep into yours. Your breaths and movements fell into sync with each other, your entire body overwhelmed with love.  
“I can’t believe I’m going to marry you. I love you so much.” Keishin whispered, as if saying it any louder would break the feeling in the room.  
“I love you too, Kei. More than anything in this world.” You smiled up at your soon-to-be husband as he leaned down to lock his lips with yours once again. The sheer amount of passion in the kiss, plus his hand moving down to draw light circles on your clit, drove you crazy. You pulled back from the kiss and moaned loudly, making Ukai let go of your other hand and put it over your mouth jokingly.  
“Damn, sweetheart, I didn’t think I was that good.” You laughed a bit, making him smile. He knew he had you for life, as did you.  
“Gosh, I love you.” You giggled as Ukai’s hand moved off of your mouth and cupped your cheek sweetly. Your smile shifted into an open mouthed moan as he delivered a rather harsh thrust, and he smirked.  
“Guess I am that good.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
You pulled him down to kiss you as you felt your legs begin to shake, the sign that you were close to being sent over the edge. As the two of you frantically made out, his thrusts went harder and deeper, his sign that he was close.  
“Oh, fuck, sweetheart, come with me.” You nodded as Ukai’s thrusts stuttered, and your body convulsed. The feeling of the two of you coming at the same time was something you had never experienced before, and as the both of you came down from your highs, you realized.. Keishin never put on a condom… And you weren’t on birth control..  
“Um, Kei?”  
“Yeah, sweetheart?”  
“I think we’re in trouble..” You explained the situation to him as he pulled out, and grabbed a rag from the side table to clean you two up.  
“No, way, honey. I meant to do that. I’m gonna marry you, and I’m gonna start a family with you. I don’t care what order we do it in, as long as it happens.”  
“You really think right now is a good time for us to start a family? The team is really picking up speed, you may not have time. And who’s going to run the store if we’re both on leave?”  
“Don’t worry about any of that, Y/N.” He laid down next to you, pulling you close to his sweaty body. “Starting a family is hard, there’s a chance nothing is gonna come from this. It’s not bad to start now, and we’ll worry about those things when they happen. You always stress so much. Do I have to give you a round two to make you sleep?”  
“No, no, I’ll sleep.”  
“Good, cuz I’m too tired for a round two.” You giggled at Keishin as he kissed your forehead, muttering a goodnight to you. You did the same, and fell asleep in his arms, your worries floating away into nothingness.


End file.
